


The Weather Outside is Frightful

by nymphstreet



Series: pride 20gayteen [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Day One, Depression, F/F, Friendship, M/M, Pride, Seasonal Affective Disorder, forgive me if i got it wrong, pride month fic writing, the relationship is really only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymphstreet/pseuds/nymphstreet
Summary: Sometimes Hermione gets sad. Sometimes the weather is stormy. These times coincide.





	The Weather Outside is Frightful

**Author's Note:**

> this is day one (storm) of [this](https://queermiraculous.tumblr.com/post/161280728687/) pride month prompt list! i'm really sorry if i got the depictions of SAD incorrect i did try really hard!
> 
> ty [charlie](https://khannarowan.tumblr.com) for beta reading this x

_Oh, the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful;_

* * *

 

The storm seems never-ending. Hermione glances despairingly out of her window in the Gryffindor tower. Being cooped up indoors normally makes her ecstatic. But today? Today it’s just despondent. Maybe it’s happening again.

She wants to be outside, in the sunshine, when the weather is hot and clammy. When her thighs stick together but she doesn’t care because it’s so _warm. She is warm._ She wants to lean her back against a tree trunk and stretch her legs out, allowing Pansy to lay her head in her lap while she reads. She wants to sit in the afterglow at dusk, with Harry and Draco laughing to themselves, Ron lying on his belly writing letters to Viktor. She wants to have Pansy, Blaise and the rest of their friends out with her in the warmth of summer. But the weather outside is frightful.

She sighs, mind swirling in the sea of rain and then she turns back to her book. Her eyes unfocused and thoughts dripping with the downpour. Slow movements from the corner of her eye break her out the numbing sensation of the storm. It’s Lavender, coming to put her books away.

“Hey, ‘Mione,” she says, in her soft voice. Hermione smiles up at her, waveringly.

Lavender seems to understand instantly. She comes over and raises her arms slowly, giving Hermione time to back away. Hermione allows her to wrap her arms around her in a grounding hug. She grips Lavender back, eyes falling shut and baited breath finally exhaling. A tear escapes before she can blink it back and it only serves to make her feel worse.

“Let’s go to the common room, yeah? I’ll get Pansy up here?” Lavender whispers into her black curls. Hermione nods, barely a tip of the head.

They move slowly to the common room, Hermione sees Ron and Harry sitting on the loveseat and immediately goes to curl up next to them. When they see her, they move in tandem to allow her to situate herself in the middle. Harry conjures up some blankets and they wrap themselves up. Lavender leaves the common room and just as the door swings shut you can hear her footsteps running down the hallway.

It feels like she’s underwater. Hermione wipes her hand over her face, brushing away the tears slowly drying on her cheeks. Ron slings an arm around her waist, leaning his head onto her shoulder. Hermione feels Harry lift his hand to her head slowly, running his fingers through her hair calmingly.

Lavender and Pansy burst through the portrait hole. Pansy rushing up to Hermione and dropping to her knees in front of her crying girlfriend.

“Darling,” she starts to say, before thinking better and just wrapping Hermione into the most loving hug.

The fire in the common room feels delightful on Hermione’s skin. The group has slowly moved into a more comfortable position, Hermione in the middle, with Pansy in her lap. Ron is lounging languidly next to her, re-reading the most recent of letters Viktor had sent him, Harry draped with his legs over the arm of the couch, back resting on Hermione’s arm. Lavender and a recently joined Parvarti were cuddled up on the ground, leaning against the other girls’ legs.

She wasn’t okay, but they were together and she will be. Yes. She will be okay one day.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr? @ [nympahdcra](https://nympahdcra.tumblr.com) xxx


End file.
